I Always Stick to My Code
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kasumi shall never kill. That's not who she is. But what if Ayane puts her in a tight spot? What will she choose?


**I Always Stick to My Code**

**Protagonist: Kasumi**

**Pairing: Kasumi x Ayane**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! I had to do this! I-I mean, it's just inspiration. W-well, I'm just nervous because people would be angry that I'm copying Batman's moral code for Kasumi, but that's how she is too! So I'm applying that onto the story. **

**P-please enjoy~!**

The assassin, Christie, is a murderer. She keeps on killing left and right without a care in the world. But no matter how much Kasumi and her face each other, battle it out and Kasumi comes out victorious…she'd rather not end the silver haired Brit. She cannot be like her. She never will be. However, this results in Christie into killing more and more of her targets. This upsets Kasumi more, but even so, she will not cross the line. She knows that it's not the life her family wants for her.

However, there is someone that begs to differ: her own little half-sister, Ayane. She herself has been helping people, but putting the wrong out of their misery with her blades. She kills…to help people live better, to save lives. Not only is she upset that Christie keeps on killing, but she's also mad at her older sister for not ending her sooner. So…she decided to take matters into her own hands and then challenge Kasumi to see who's the better crime fighter.

Kasumi stands on the roof-top that night, watching the full-lit moon in the sky while the light wind blows, making her signature pony-tail sway gracefully. She puts a fist on her chest and letting out a soft sigh when she hears something go past her like a bullet. A kunai stuck to the ground next to her with a note attached to it. She picks it up and unfolds the paper.

_"I have what you are looking for. If you want Christie, meet me at the empty streets at 10._

_Ayane."_

Kasumi holds the paper, staring at what it's written. Ayane has come to challenge her, but it also seems that the violet haired girl might have kept Christie somewhere out of harm's way. Wherever she is, she needs to find the silver haired Brit and her younger sister.

Using her ninja speed, she jumps from roof-top to roof-top and then jumps down toward an empty ally. She stops for a moment to look around. It all seems too quiet. The ginger is wondering why they need to fight here. Sure people have gone home at this time, but doing something like this? Plus, after hearing about Ayane's "solution" to everyone's problems, she has to stop her from becoming what Christie is.

"Hello, there!" Ayane's voice calls from behind her, making the ginger swiftly turn around. "Glad you could make it."

Kasumi furrows her eyebrows at her. "This ends tonight...all of it…"

"No one knows that better than me." With that, Ayane unleashes ninja stars, about 5 of them at Kasumi.

The ginger uses her nina speed to dodge them and kicks a tall trash can hard to retaliate. Ayane dodges it by jumping up high, followed by a full front flip, but Kasumi grabs her and tosses her to the ground. Ayane jumps to her feet, chuckling.

"Is that literally the best you can do?" Ayane draws her sword. "We're both ninjas, too."

Kasumi slams a smoke bomb to evade, making the violet stop in her tracks.

"Crap!"

Ayane decides to jump high towards a building, just in case Kasumi tries to do a sneak attack anywhere. She makes it on top of a roof, but just as she steps foot, Kasumi tackles her to the ground, making Ayane drop her sword, but they shortly roll to their feet and begin their little fist fight. Kasumi does quick jabs left and right with Ayane blocking them all and then punching her to retaliate. Ayane rolls under Kasumi to retrieve her sword to slash her with it, but as quick as a flash, Kasumi draws her blade too, only to block it. She keeps on blocking Ayane's slashes, left right, up and down until Ayane flips backward to create distance. Kasumi sheathes her sword, gritting her teeth.

She tackles her yet again, making Ayane drop her sword again, wrestle with her a bit before Ayane pushes her away and tries to run to create distance. But Kasumi uses her legs to grab her and toss her overhead to the ground. She stands back up to step towards her younger sister, but Ayane quickly turns around to only grab her blue ribbon, yank it off and back flip away.

"Look at you," Ayane chuckles. "Always gotta be the heroine."

Kasumi just stands there with her loose ginger hair swaying gracefully. There is silence before the ginger speaks. "I don't want to fight you. I can actually help you."

"Is there a need for that?" Ayane closes her eyes. "You can already see what I've been doing. I'm doing just fine. This is who I am."

She charges at Kasumi once more slash her, but gets blocked by Kasumi's sword. They clash and clash several times until they come close to one another, trying to push each other away.

"Tell me!" Ayane says. "What bothers you more: that your younger sister is turning against you or that I'm becoming a better crime fighter than you?"

"You're just tempting murder. You're like another criminal," Kasumi counters.

"I'm what this city needs!" Ayane says.

Ayane shoves Kasumi out of the way and kicking her in the chest, making her fly toward a wall. The ginger raises her sword to block Ayane's slashes in time and kicks her away as payback. Ayane grits her teeth and decides to flee. However, the ginger will not let her get away. They jump from roof top to roof top a couple times before the violet haired girl arrives at one building, crashing through a window. It appears to be an abandoned building. The ginger catches up to her little sister quickly and tackles her once again. The two punch and kick left and right and Ayane slams Kasumi into a wall first. But the ginger retaliates by doing the same thing. She kicks and punches her sister with everything she's got and then pins her to a door.

"You say you want to be better than me?" Kasumi says. "But it won't happen. Not like this!" She delivers a powerful kick to the chest, making her crash through the door and into another room. Ayane collapses on the floor face down.

Kasumi walks toward the violet with sadness in her eyes. "I'm just trying to save you, Ayane. Save you from becoming something you're not."

Ayane grits her teeth and jumps to her feet while drawing her second sword. "Is that what this is about? You're clearly not thinking straight as an older sister."

Kasumi just stares at her.

"Kasumi, let me ask you this. Why? Why on God's Earth..." Ayane opens a closet door to reveal Christie tied to a chair. "Is SHE still alive!?"

Clearly the silver haired Brit was captured by Ayane, which was a surprise to her since she never had the tables turned before in her life. Ayane was going to teach her a lesson or two, but chose to spare her so that she can show Kasumi her greatest fault. And now, the three of them are in the same room, face to face with one another...planning the ultimate solution to all of people's problems.

"So the sisters join together, hm~?" Christie grins. "Oh, I wish I had a camera with me."

"You stay as quiet as possible," Ayane says coldly, holding the sword close to her throat. "Or I'll slice you immediately if I have to." She turns to her older sister. "Ignoring the crimes she's committed, the thousands of people she made suffer, the friends she's crippled. All of it. If it were me fighting her, I would've ended it right away. Just downright send her straight into the depths of hell!"

"You don't understand..." Kasumi says softly, head hanging low.

"What? Because of your moral code? It won't allow for that?" Ayane says. "It's too HARD to cross that line?"

"No!" Kasumi cries. "Heavens no! It would've been too darn easy. All I ever wanted to do was kill her. All the things she's done to others...the things she's caused...I wanted to end her. I understand that. But...if I go down that path...I'll never be the same."

Ayane raises and eyebrow. "Why? I'm not talking about killing Nyotengu or Donavan. I'm talking about her. Just HER! I'm doing it because...she may take you away from me."

Kasumi sighs sadly. "I'm sorry...I can't..."

"That is so sweet~" Christie comments to herself.

Ayane grits her teeth, gripping the hilt of her blade. If talking won't get her older sister to do what's right, then there's the last resort. "You won't have a choice…" She draws another sword she secretly held in the back and hands it to the ginger.

Kasumi catches it with a slight gasp and then her expression turns to worry and fear. "I won't-"

"This is what's all been about…" Ayane continues. "You, me and her! Now is the time you decide!" She cuts off the rope, grabs Christie by the shirt and then holds the blade towards her throat. "If you won't kill this assassin, I will! If you want to stop me…you're going to have to kill me!"

"NO!" Kasumi cries, shaking her head roughly with her soft ginger hair swaying at the movement. "You know I won't-"

"I'm going to slice her to shreds!" Ayane cuts her off again. Tears are streaming down the violet's eyes. "And if you want to stop it, you're going to have to cut me down…piece by piece!"

Christie grins. "This is turning out better than I'd hoped~"

Kasumi grits her teeth, glancing at the sword and then Ayane. Christie's grin is telling her that she wants Kasumi to kill at least once, but to choose Ayane will be the best part. However, the moral code that Kasumi stands for, the vow to never kill, still stands strong. She'll never be like either Ayane or Christie.

"Ayane!" With a swift motion, she drops her sword, wraps her arms around her younger sister's neck, making her drop the sword and Christie as she locks lips with hers with a bit of force.

Ayane's garnet eyes widen in shock as she is being kissed by her older sister. But her hands relax, her eyes close and eagerly return the favor. Christie watches in shock as the two sisters make out and tears are falling from their eyes. Once the two pull away to catch their breath, they are already crying.

"Ayane…Ayane!" she sobs. "I'll never leave you! You know that! I love you too much to leave you alone!"

"Kasumi…O-Onee-chan!" Ayane hugs her tightly as she lets her older sister sob on her violet clad kunoichi outfit. "Onee-chan, I love you, too! I love you so much!"

The crying lasts for about 10 minutes before they pull away and share one last brief kiss and wiping each other's tears away. Then they walk toward Christie, hands held.

"Well," Ayane says. "You witnessed something amazing, but as for you, you're not letting off that easily."

"Prison is where you'll meet," Kasumi adds. "And the guards will make sure you'll stay there for a long…long time."

"Ohhhhh, great…" Christie groans.


End file.
